Koori Hime
by Ayumi Sakura
Summary: Tono's loved by everyone, Nobara is despised by many, these people have nothing in common but why does Fate seem to be concerned about these two? Nobara X Tonouchi- reasons inside.. R and R..


**A/N: So I'm just trying out this pairing Nobara and Tono, I kinda studied Gakuen Alice and found out that maybe they can be used as pairings. If you guys would like this one shot I might make a multi-chaptered story about them Anyway I've got about 3 reasons that made me think of this pairing.**

**1.)At their first meeting, Tono thought she was cute.**

**2.) When Nobara tried to save Natsume and the others, she was about to be punished so Tono saved her.**

**3.) They would seem cute.. Nobara's hated and Tono's loved. Gets? Okay..**

**I'm just testing it out so help me think if I should make a chaptered story.. Moving on, please do enjoy! Tha story is kinda fast paced, The timeline may be kinda quick anyway don't forget to voice out your thoughts!  
**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own a wonderful manga/anime!  
Title: Koori Hime means "Ice Princess." accdg. to wikipedia**

* * *

**Koori Hime**

_How is it possible that even though you're in the in the same place you seem like a world apart?_

_-Ayumi Sakura_

Alice academy is known for being exclusive for students who have alices. What can be seen on the outside doesn't mean it's ever same on the inside. Students are categorized here, some may just be average 'alice' students and some may be 'specially' treated. Whatever it is, people here value how much your alice can do, so as a result it creates differences in each individual.

That summer morning, Nobara was hurriedly running to her classroom. She was given a mission last night and she wasn't able to gather enough sleep as a result. She clutched her books tightly against her chest and she continued on running with her hair still dripping wet due to her rush. As she was running she bumped to a bunch of middleschool girls.

Her books got scattered all over. The girls just looked at her with both digust and apathy and left as they gossiped more about her. Nobara just quickly picks her books up. The other book is out of her reach and her small, pearl white hands tried to reach for it but then a tall figure stooped down to pick her book up.

Nobara took a quick glimpse of him and by the looks of his uniform, she could tell he was a senpai. Her dark blue bangs covered her eyes so she couldn't get a clearer picture of him. But he hands the book to her then he tells her, ''Take care Ibaragi Nobara.'' after that he chuckles. In embarrassment she scampered away as fast as she could. Her face was flustered, the voice seemed familiar but other than Mikan she can't recall anyone else being kind to her.

**8:30 am in the morning..**

Homeroom time just ended and Makihara-sensei is standing behind her by the time she arrived. Makihara looked at her briefly then he says, ''Sit down Miss Ibaragi.''

In between breaths she mutters, ''Yes sensei.'' she immediately rushes to her seat. Everyone in the classroom grumbled and complained silently on the special treatment given to Nobara, they knew clearly that she was late for class but even so, she wasn't even scolded for that. Glares were thrown at her as Nobara panicked as she searched for her social studies book. When she found it, she smiles to herself and hugs it tightly in delight.

During Social Studies time..

''Miss Ibaragi please tell us what is the 14th largest city in Japan.'' Makihara commands Nobara as he sights her from the blackboard, she's sleeping actually.

''Miss Ibaragi!'' He exclaims.

Nobara looked up from her sleeping position, ''Y-yes?''

Their sensei sighs then he remarks, ''Nevermind. Mister Tooya please answer in her position.''

Nobara hides her face as her classmates stare angrily at her. She did not really mean to fall asleep but then it couldn't be helped she happens to be really tired besides from the lack of sleep.

**Recess Time..**

Nobara falls asleep in her desk, unconsciously the boys were mesmerized by her different sense of alluring beauty.

''You know if you look Reeaallyy.. close at her she seems cute.'' One of them said.

A girl named Washira then comments, ''She may be cute but that girl is a devil underneath an angel's mask. Being specially treated and all, and being a dangerous type she's worth staying away from.''

All of them could just nod silently in agreement. They can't help thinking it's true.

Outside...

Tonouchi happens to pass by the middleschool building because he was called for some reason, he brought Megane along with him. (Gonna use his nickname Tono..) Tono happens to take a glance on Nobara inside her classroom. He hears endless chatters from the students coming out and in the room. Tono asks Megane, ''What's with the commotions?''

''Don't you really know who Nobara Ibaragi is?'' Megane says exasperatedly.

Tono just laughs lightly then he said, ''Of, course she has the alice of ice right?''

''Not only that, she is known for being an ice princess or 'Koori Hime.' Say aren't you supposed to know that already?''

''I do.. But what I meant was, why do they hate her so much?''

Megane looks up for awhile then he answers, ''Maybe because she's Persona's favorite?''

Tono thought hard about it for awhile then he responds with a hint of hesitation,''Probably so.''

Megane hits Tono's head and said, ''Don't worry about it! You two are different besides shouldn't we be escaping? Look at those hungry fan girls.''

The fan girls shout, squeal and squeak in delight of seeing their senpai, Tono reassures Megane, ''Nah ah. It's not escape. It's entertain.'' Megane just sighs mumbling,''That's what I want to escape from.''

Tono waves happily as he walked in the middle of the corridors, ''Hi my little girls!''

The noise multiplied as he waved at the junior high girls. Megane tells him, ''You've got some worse case of lolicon complex.''

''Why? Do you want one too huh?''

Megane's face flustered at his teasing remark.

**Back at Nobara's classroom..**

As she woke up, she finds her bag, with her things scattered on the floor. Writings of curses and angry remarks all over her desk with her classmates giggling at the corner. Everyone looked at her, none of them helped, none of them cared and Nobara just silently recollects and returns her things back in her bag.

''She's such a wimp.''

''Yeah, for being called an Ice princess she doesn't look like a princess.''

''How could a loser like her have such an alice?''

Nobara could feel their sarcastic remarks stab her heart and piercing it slowly but she just continues to ignore. She tries to suppress her multiple personality from showing right then. The situation she's facing now doesn't need to be aggravated furthermore but then one remark made her other her appear.

''She's just a puppet being controlled by that creepy teacher.''

Her mind went blank, Her eyes flashed in anger, it gleamed like a ghost. The lights went off and the whole room's temperature was rapidly dropping. All of them couldn't fight back. Nobara transformed to a totally different her, she seemed like a ghost and they all felt fear. The other girls could feel their feet slowly freezing and soon enough all of them couldn't move.

One of the smarty guys in the class said, ''So the rumors about her was true, her other personality is far beyond scary.''

A teacher arrives at the room and stops her.

It was Jinno-sensei, With his stick he emitted electricity and shocked Nobara's body. In an instant, she snaps out of it, and her kness became weak and she kneeled in nervousness.

After a few minutes, the room was back to normal, everyone seemed calm already but the incident that just happened just made them despise her and bully her more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Tono's classroom..**

During classes, Tono is busily flirting with his classmates.

''Yes, I love you too.'' He tells the girl in his right side.

''Ehh, how about me??'' The girl on the left side asks.

He went frolicking with both their hairs and kisses it, ''All of you are precious in my eyes.''

"Kyaa!! We love you too!'' The girls noisily chorused in unison.

Narumi throws a blackboard eraser from afar saying, ''Now, now don't steal the girl's attention from me in class.'' He grins widely and creepy aura lurks around their classroom. All the girls stops, returns to their chair and they all fall silent.

Their creepy teacher smiles brightly then he says, ''Okay, let's continue!''

**Lunch Time**

Tono along with his little 'angels' and friends go to the cafeteria to have some lunch. He spots Nobara from afar again, talking with a shadowed figure, that he thinks may be Persona. He sees her nod as he hands over a bottle of medicine perhaps? Though according to what Tono knows, Nobara is not the fourth type in the alice's shape.

_What's the medicine for?_ His thoughts tell him, he doesn't know why but his conscience have been bugging him about her. His curiosity takes the best of him, like what is a 'teacher's pet' life is. Then he remembers picking up her book just this morning, if his memory isn't broken she was bumped to in purpose. He finds himself staring at her, Tsubasa pops out with Misaki.

''You seem to be concerned about her.'' Tsubasa teasingly comments.

Misaki chuckles then he hits Tsubasa's head, ''He's always concerned about girls.''

He glares at him then he muses, ''Whatever just go on.''

Tono continues on walking along with them and then Nobara crosses path with him. She swiftly walks past him and it surprised him. Tono's girls whines, ''Are you interested in her?''

''Why does everyone hate her?'' he asks as if he didn't know.

They reply cynically, ''She's a witch, a wretched existence.''

He just sighs in frustration and continues on chatting with them as he went for lunch.

_Why is everyone judged for what they have and not for who they are? _he says to himself. It didn't seem fair that their are students who are barriered from everyonelse like Natsume and her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Time Leap- after Classes.. Late at Night actually.  
**

Subaru piles a bunch of paper at the table as Tono is standing in front of it. Sakurano smirks then he tells Tono, ''Arrange those papers and bring them by tomorrow.''

Tono exclaims in disbelief,''What?! This is probably a 100 or more pieces of paper!''

Sakurano points at Shizune, ''She was supposed to the job but then you really wouldn't let a girl do such a tedious job right?''

''Whatever give them to me.'' He carries the pieces of paper then he continues, ''-I'll get back for this!''

He closes the door behind him and tries to carry the papers, ''I'd rather do missions than be slaves of those two.''

Rain begins to fall down, at first it was just mild and it was just trickling but then it quickly turned to a heavy storm. Tono tries to carry the papers quickly to his dorm.

As he got to his room he lies down his bed. Tired as he is he looks outside the window, he sees a girl dressed in a junior student's uniform and coming out the forest. She looked weary, and her head was bleeding , her body looks thoroughly soaked in the rain and her hair was damp as well.

Without any hesitation, he runs out of the building and goes to her. He finds her sobbing and crying, her other shoes were wet, and her uniform was slightly torn. She was just crying and crying softly, he hears slight moans of her agony and he felt sorry for her.

Tono takes a look at her more carefully and he discovers who the girl is.

''Nobara-san?'' He inquires.

Nobara stutters, ''S-sen-pai?T-tono-senpai?'' Her hands tremble in nervousness, her body shakes in the coldness.

He then asks her, ''How did you get here and what happened to you?''

Nobara was secretly smiling to herself in joy that someone actually asked how she was. But then she doesn't want to drag him along with her rather misfortune.

''Don't bother senpai, please go back you might get wet.''

He pats her head then he places his coat over her head, ''I can't just leave a girl covered with blood soaked in the rain outside you know.''

Tono offers his back to her, ''Come on Hop on, let's get you dry!'' He smiles cheerfully at her but then Nobara stopped at her tracks again, ''You're uniform's going to get stained.''

He pulls her from behind exclaiming, ''Nah! Who cares about the uniform! Aren't you more important than my uniform?''

She blushed hard, she gulped her saliva several times after that he rides on his back. He carries her and Nobara asks, ''Sorry, am I heavy?''

''Nope, you're actually lighter than a feather. Were you on a mission?''

Everything becomes quiet, only the rustling of the leaves and raindrops can be heard for several minutes after that she answers, ''Y-yes, I don't want to go to Persona for awhile, please don't tell anyone.''

It suddenly occured to him on how nice she was, he tells her, ''You're a good girl.''

''Senpai's a good boy.''

''You're amusing you know.'' he opens his dorm room and places her at a chair. He removes the coat from her head and grabs a towel, tosses it to her and he dries her hair.

Nobara starts smiling a little and she says, ''Thank you. But why are you being kind to me?''

''What's the deal? Kindness is for everyone.'' he dabs a wet face towel in her head, then he places a bandage. As soon as he was done drying her hair, as he removed the towel, it revealed an angel looking girl. Tono grins, satisfied with his drying skills then he brushes her bangs away from her face.

He laughs after that he winks at her, ''You look cuter this way.''

He gives her a change of clothes (old ones). Then he changes first after that she changes clothes. Nobara then notices the piles of paper in his bed. After that she said, ''I'll help you with those.'' pointing at the tower piled paper, he reassures her he's fine and she should sleep instead.

But then her constant pleads made him give up, and they had their own time talking. Even just a little.

Nobara's tears streamed down her cheeks, which made Tono surprised. Did he make her cry?

''Why are you crying?''

''Just glad someone isn't afraid of me.''

''You're just an alice like all of us.''

''Thanks again.'' her voice seemed unclear and Tono was about to speak but he finds her asleep while holding the stapler and paper. He smiles again to himself, he carries her to the bed and tucked her in. His hands move on his own as he wipes her fresh tears, his mind is confused and sometimes it isn't clear to him why they were all different.

As he pulled the covers for her just silently tells it in his mind,

_I hope I could share the love other people give to me to you because.. you deserved to be loved._

_A princess must be treated like one.  
_

**END**

**

* * *

**

So how was it? Whew! Done at last!

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne! Love you all!


End file.
